


О чем не пишут в книгах

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://tracker-lucifer.livejournal.com/42910.html?thread=439966#t439966">"Storybook"</a>, автор Tracker_Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем не пишут в книгах

Не о таком писали в книгах. Не было ни нежных слов, ни любящих объятий, ни комплиментов, ни взглядов, бросаемых украдкой друг на друга. Ни смущенных улыбок, ни робких прикосновений, ни даже первого сладостного поцелуя. Ничего, о чем говорили в стихах.. Не существовало слов, чтобы описать то, что произошло.

То, что случилось, случилось грубо.

Вместо плавных движений вдоль чуть освещенных коридоров они шли, пошатываясь. Оступались на каждом шагу, не открывая глаз. Срывали одежду, отбросив в сторону и в ту же секунду о ней забыв. Поцелуи были не нежными, а грубыми, пока наконец у них не распухли и покраснели губы. Они проглатывали стоны и всхлипы, сталкиваясь зубами и глотая слюну.

Руки не ласкали и не нежили, скорее напоминали тиски, когда они прижимались к друг другу как можно ближе. Тела не подходили к друг другу, как кусочки паззла, больше похоже было на то, как два расколотых камня пытаются сложиться, несмотря на то, что годы оставили на них отпечаток. Бледные в темноте бедра развели в стороны, и проникновение было как проникновение. Резкий вскрик сорвался с распухших губ, и зажмуренные глаза так и не открылись, пока рот терзал кожу на горле.

Боль была, так и удовольствие, но перекрывало их обоих желание, жажда.

…. Жажда забыть и запомнить.

Толчки были глубокие и быстрые. Они не занимались любовью медленно, вместо этого сломалась кровать и простыни под ними перепутались. Тонкие руки обнимали широкие плечи, оставляя на гладкой коже красные отпечатки пальцев. Голова откинулась назад, и по кровати разметались длинные золотисто-каштановые пряди, пока он хватал воздух ртом.

Ноги, закинутые на узкие бедра, мелко дрожали и содрогались от каждого толчка. Движения не получались слаженными, они были хаотичными и беспорядочными, как до этого их шаги в спальню. Каждый двигался сам по себе, и они встречались где-то на середине.

Желание и страсть говорили в каждом хлопке плоти по плоти — о том, о чем не писали в книгах. И глухие стоны, которые раздавались в темноте, разгоняли по венам огонь.

Член ныл, зажатый между телами, и рука грубо его схватила. Плоть обхватывала и сжималась вокруг толстого члена, толчки попадали прямо по нервам, отчего он снова завыл. Горячие брызги спермы упали на ноги и потом обожгли изнутри. 

Двое мужчин, лежа в поте и сперме, не думали о том, каким должен быть первый раз. Тонкие пальцы больше не врезались в кожу, но обнимали отчаянно. Страхи и ужасы того дня отошли и забылись, пока по их спинам пробегала холодная дрожь. Они лежали, прижавшись лбами и целуясь.

— Детка…

Рид наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на Моргана.

Ничего похожего на то, о чем мама читала ему в книжках, но все равно, этого хватало, чтобы кошмары ушли.


End file.
